Dionysus Park
Dionysus Park is the name of the sixth level in BioShock 2. It was to be Sofia Lamb's private retreat, hosting art and culture. The player is required to pass through to get to Fontaine Futuristics and Eleanor Lamb. Stanley Poole, however, requires the player to get rid of all Little Sisters in the level before allowing Subject Delta access onwards. After Subject Delta left Pauper's Drop, he meant to head straight on to Dionysus Park, but Simon Wales kept him from doing so by damaging his train with a torpedo. After Subject Delta defeated Simon Wales in Siren Alley he used his key to drain the water from the Park and gain entry to it. Siren Alley began to flood with the water being drained from Dionysus, and once the draining was complete, Delta entered the park through a maintenance hatch in the basement area. He then made his way to the train station where Augustus Sinclair had been trapped with low oxygen. Soon after Delta entered the park he was contacted over the radio by Stanley Poole. Poole had holed up in the security booth of the park and refused to let the train pass unless Delta performed a task for him. Poole feared that the Little Sisters that were coming into the Park to gather ADAM might find the truth about his betrayal from the genetic memories in the corpses they drained. He required that Delta deal with all of the Little Sisters before he could continue his journey. Dr Lamb didn't take kindly in Delta intruding on what was once a place which was her "experiment in social unity" and made her displeasure clear. However, after Delta took ADAM from each Little Sister Eleanor telepathically showed the memories that Stanley had wanted to hide. After Subject Delta had finished with all of the Sisters, he learned that the Park's flooding, Eleanor's fate, and Delta's own condition were all caused by Stanley. When he returned to the train station Stanley held true to his part of the bargain and opened the way for the train to pass. However, the door to the security booth was opened as well, and Delta was given the choice to either forgive Stanley or kill him out of vengeance. History Before the fall of Rapture, Dionysus Park was the private property of Sofia Lamb, and she meant for it to stand as a living example of her ideals. Lamb felt that, despite Andrew Ryan's goal to have the artist "no longer fear the censor", he still censored the artists when it came to them working against his ideals. Thus, Dionysus Park was a safe haven for all artists to speak out. The Park was open to the public free of charge to spread Lamb's philosophy and to subtly slander Ryan in front of all visitors. Dionysus Park soon became a haven of the most respected artists in Rapture, including even one of Ryan's stanchest supporters, Sander Cohen. Lamb encouraged the exploration of "unconscious art," an idea that Ryan found loathsome. None of this escaped Ryan's attention for long, and he began to seek any excuse to take Lamb out of the picture. He had Augustus Sinclair hire a man who could infiltrate Lamb's group and gather any evidence he could against Lamb so that she could be arrested and detained for her altruistic ideals. This man was Stanley Poole, a news man for the Rapture Tribune Paper. Wales and Lamb, fooled by Stanley's claims of stifling censorship at the Tribune, and blinded by her own philanthropy, chose to let him into her innermost circle. While in the Park, Stanley struggled to learn of Lamb's plan and avoid detection as a mole, but was becoming anxious as Ryan's men pressured him and suspected Lamb's kid of seeing him as a "phony." Eventually, Stanley found enough evidence of Sofia's allegedly "marxist" ideals that Ryan could go ahead with his plans, resulting in Sofia Lamb's arrest and imprisonment. Afterwards, Stanley Poole was left in charge of Lamb entire estate, including Dionysus Park. He then embezzled the park's wealth to throw lavish parties for his own pleasure. Eleanor Lamb, Sofia's daughter, observed all of what Poole was doing. She then confronted him and threatened to tell her mother's supporters what he had been doing. Poole, out of fear and panic, kidnapped Eleanor and sold her to the Little Sister's Orphanage in Siren Alley. With her gone, Stanley continued to abuse the Park and Lamb's followers uncontested. However, after the events of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots Stanley began to hear rumors that Sofia Lamb had been sighted within the city again. He realized that she must have broken out of Persephone somehow, and he feared what she and her followers would do if she learned what he had been doing in her absence. Poole needed a way to silence all of Lamb's followers in the Park so at that none of them could stand witness to his betrayal. He learned of a critical fault in the pump lines running through Dionysus Park, and he took advantage of the faulty construction by damaging several pumps, flooding the entire park and killing anyone who could admit to his treachery. Afterward, the flooding was called a "cult-related" incident by the press. Sometime later, Lamb discovered that it was Poole who had taken her daughter and flooded the Park, but she forgave him. Poole was led to believe that he was the only one who really knew what happened. The secret of Dionysus Park stayed buried until Subject Delta caused it to be drained during events of BioShock 2. Over the years the area had suffered heavy water damage, and coral and other ocean life grew to cover the floors and walls of the park. Atrium This was the main hub for Dionysus Park, connecting all the locations of the Park from the Train Station. This included two large pools of water accompanied by two statues, several benches, a Circus of Values Machine, and a Health Station. Triton Cinema Next to the Atrium entrance is the Triton Cinema, a large theater in the south section of Dionysus Park. Triton Cinema held a ticket booth, a basement lounge, a concession stand, bathrooms, a projection room, and a lower seating area overhung by a spacious balcony facing the screen. The theater once seated 240 people in the top and bottom levels. The cinema was one of the tallest structures in Dionysus Park. When it was flooded, the Cinema was one of the only places that was partially untouched by water. Half of the upper balcony, the hallway, and the room of the Projection Booth are all above the water line that spoiled the rest of the level. The Promenade The Promenade is located behind the Atrium. This region was a pleasant area for relaxation and dining. The first two rooms contain cloth covered tables littered with wine bottles for wine tasting. Through the hallway is the Piano Bar which held only one piano and an entrance to two of the many galleries of the Park. Imago Fine Arts This art gallery was once used to display paintings and other cultural work created by the citizens of Rapture. The title seemed to fit Lamb's ideals of butterflies and rebirth, taking its name from the word for the final stage in metamorphosis. Sometime in it's history, the temperature control for the gallery was broken, and the room became frozen over, sealing the entrance behind a thick wall of ice. Upon using Incinerate! on the frozen blockage, the player will find a large amount of security guarding the area, including Security Cameras, and Turrets; however, the reason for such a high amount of security is unknown, considering much more valuable areas never get as much attention. As dealing with the Little Sisters is required in this level, and there is an ADAM corpse near the back of the gallery, this area proves quite useful for the player if they should hack all the security. J.Fischer Galleries Another gallery is located beside the Imago Fine Arts. Inside it is separated two levels. The first contains several tables, several paintings, and a statue of a bear. The second floor contained food containers for a banquet and a storage closet. The Carousel The Carousel was another atrium connecting regions in the Park. The center of the room was dominated by a large Carousel. This seemed to be one of the most fitting places for children who visited the Park. Lamb's Garden Lamb's Garden is connected to the Carousel atrium. The entryway contains several food and wine tasting tables and doors to the actual garden beyond. Lamb's Garden was meant to be similar to Arcadia with trees and ponds, but after the flooding the remaining plantlife was killed by cold saltwater, and the two entryways to the main portion of the garden became inaccessible. Cohen's Collection Cohen's Fine Art Collection is another branch of his Collection in Fort Frolic. It contained valuable art pieces and statues arranged in several louges. Basement Storage This storage area held the arts and objects of the Park that were not currently on display. Map Dionysus Park/L1 extra|Level 1 Dionysus Park/L1|Level 1 orig.||true Dionysus Park/L2 extra|Level 2 Dionysus Park/L2|Level 2 orig. Dionysus Park/L3 extra|Level 3 Dionysus Park/L3|Level 3 orig. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. ** Behind the door, combo 1080. ** On the path to the train. *There are 10 ADAM bodies **3 in Cohen's Collection ***1 in the main Collection room ***1 in Lamb's Garden ***1 in the Carousel **2 in Triton Cinema ***1 downstairs ***1 in the balcony **1 in Imago Fine Arts **3 in J. Fischer Gallery ***1 in the Piano Bar ***2 are in the main area of the Gallery **1 in the large gallery room between the Atlantic Express Station and the Piano Bar New Weaponry *Launcher - Just before the Atlantic Express station New Plasmids and Tonics *EVE Expert - Lamb's Garden, behind a broken door with water flowing out. *Electrical Storm - Triton Cinema. *Extended Reel - Triton Cinema, projection booth. *Hardy Machines - Imago Fine Arts *Demanding Father - Gift for rescuing eight Little Sisters. *Drill Specialist - J. Fischer Gallery. New Enemies *Houdini Splicer *Elite Bouncer *Stanley Poole (Choice Only) Audio Diaries #Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - Instead of turning left and going into Carousel room, follow and find it at bottom of blocked off stairs. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the locked room with the Power to the People machine (the code is 1080). #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art - As soon as Delta enters Cohen's Collection, turn left and it is next to a water leak. #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found - Inside of the booth in the carousel. #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate! to melt ice covering it. #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In Fischer Gallery, on the second level by the coral in the back. #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - In a bar with two dancing Splicers, through a locked door to the right in a flooded room on top of a filing cabinet. #Gilbert Alexander - A Secular Saint - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. #Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge on the balcony. #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. #Stanley Poole - A Plan - After Delta gets access to Stanley's booth - in his room on the floor. #Gilbert Alexander - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. Trivia *Dionysus, in Greek mythology, is the God of Wine and ecstasy. Bacchus is the Roman version of Dionysus, providing the name of the Bacchanal Press. *This is the first time that Dr Lamb shows clear anger in her voice, possibly due to viewing Subject Delta's presence in Dionysus Park as a personal insult. *At one point during this level, the player witnesses two Bouncers defending a single Little Sister. The one who originally stands slightly farther off from the Little Sister dies quickly, and the other one takes the Little Sister. *In the heavily guarded Imago Fine Arts, the "Easter egg" Schrödinger (Cat) is hidden in a meltable ice pile. It is a reference to the Schrödinger's cat, a popular thought experiment involving a cat whose physical condition cannot be determined.Schrödinger's Cat on Wikipedia *Behind a code locked combination door in the basement there is a fallen Bouncer that was crushed trying to deliver a gift to its Little Sister. The gift labeled, "Present for the yellow eyed girl", contains a single plucked rose which was left by Billy Parson. *In a bathroom in the Triton Cinema there are three stalls. The first stall is closed, but the player can pass through it without resistance and the door will open fully. This reveals graffiti on the stall that says "Jeremy was here!" BioShock 2: Easter Egg - The Bathroom Stall (Jeremy was here!) video on YouTube *In the Triton Cinema lounge a pair of Houdini Splicers can be seen dancing to music. Like all Splicers, they attack if approached by the player. However, if one of the Splicers is killed very quickly (such as by a few headshots from the Rivet Gun), the other Splicer will stop fighting, kneel over the dead Splicer's corpse, and start weeping, completely ignoring the player from that point on. However, if the fight takes too long the other Splicer may simply disappear mid-teleport when the first one is killed. *In Dionysus park, the player can choose to gather ADAM from corpses in Cohen's Collection. This will trigger Cohen's Scherzo to play throughout the gather sequence. After gathering ADAM from the 2nd corpse, the 2nd half of it plays with a beginning or end in manic laughter that is very reminiscent of Sander Cohen. *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Eric Sterner, Level Architect, 2K Marin: "Dionysus Park was originally designed as an uncorrupted, totally preserved section of Rapture that didn't get plundered." By this quote are three images of the original concepts for Dionysus Park, at least one seeming to be a rendering of the map. *Also as stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Eric Sterner, Level Architect, 2K Marin: "Originally the way you got into the Dionysus Park was through the Atrium of Fort Frolic from ''BioShock -- the big octagonal room that players who played BioShock would remember -- only it was completely submerged under water in this game. You'd be going through this totally sunken version of a level that you might remember'ed' if you played the first game." This, of course, revealing that Dionysus Park was an extension of Fort Frolic and that the player would have played through it. *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "''There were puppets. I don't even want to talk about that stuff. There were gigantic puppets. I won't go any further than that." Above the quote are seven conceptually drawn puppets: one of a Little Sister, the other six of classic puppet fashion, with the last ones face used as a Splicer mask later on. Considering the vagueness of this quote and the area, nothing more is known except it was featured on Dionysus Park level. *Also as stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "Dionysus Park had a section that was really an experiment we wanted to try with spatial surrealism. You would exit a normal-looking doorway out of a gallery space and end up in a forest. Not an Arcadia-like forest on the surface with bits of Rapture peeking through. It was an experiment that ultimately failed, but Dionysus Park was the first level we worked on for ''BioShock 2 and we were still trying to find our boundaries.''" *If the player watches the second ADAM-induced memory closely, they will notice that the little girl at the start is a regular Little Sister, whereas at the end it is Eleanor's actual child model. Whether this had some intention is unlikely, and is possibly an oversight from an earlier build of the game. References Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Dionysus Park Category:Walkthroughs